My Story         the beginning
by Kanako Yasaka's Lover
Summary: This is my version of the story of how Teto began. Rated K plus  for some injury.


**My Story**

**Chapter 1: April Fool's!**

"Ah~" I sighed. "It's so boring." Hi. I'm... wait. That's right. I don't have a name. I'm just a voice. Floating around in a void of nothingness. Just like all the other voices I haven't met. I am physically aware of everything around me. I know that the void around me is black, and sometimes I come so close to escaping the void because I see the light. I can hear, obviously. I can smell, too, because whenever I nearly escape this black fabric of nothingness, I smell something rather appealing. It's not always the same thing. I can feel, because something always bumps into me when I try to leave the void, and it hurts. I'm not sure if I can taste though, because I've never had anything to eat or anything. So I floated in the darkness, doomed forever to a boring, empty void.

One day, after I finished my "morning" song (I actually had no idea if it was day or night or whatever, I just sang a morning song after I woke up), I saw the light for the first time in heaven knows when. I rushed toward it. I saw a jar reach in, and unwillingly I went inside. The jar jerked back as I saw the void close. I winced as I looked around. It was very bright, but wonderful. The jar I was in was small, with barely any room to move around. "Hmph. It looks weird. But oh well. It'll be the perfect one." A deep voice said. "Thanks" I whispered. Nobody heard me. They shoved my jar into a gray room with a white bed. I heard them working on something.

The next day, they opened up the door and took my jar out. I was still asleep, so I didn't notice them putting me into something. I was then aware that the position I was standing in was uncomfortable. Wait, _standing_? What? I opened my eyes. I was kinda far off the ground, or so it seemed. "Gah!" I said. I stumbled backwards. I looked down. I was clothed in a school uniform. I felt around my head. There were ponytails curled to the extreme, so they looked like drills. "Hey, Miku. We got you a friend." One of the people said. A girl with long, long, long teal ponytails in a gray uniform with detached sleeves and a teal tie walked in. "Teto, this is Miku. We... _borrowed _her for you." the dude said. "Hi, I'm Miku!" Miku introduced herself. "I-I guess I'm Teto..." I managed to say, trying out my voice in this body for the first time. "Now, you go play outside." he said, smirking. "Yeah! What a good idea!" Miku said, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

We walked out of the building. "I know where to go!" Miku exclaimed, "The Negi Market!" "Okay!" I agreed. Miku led me through busy streets, quiet parks, and random places. Soon, we reached the Negi Market. We walked in. I smelled a symphony of vegetable-smelling scents. There were negi all around us. Miku rushed to the nearest stand and bought some bundles. She handed me a negi. "Try it!" she said. "I'll save it for now." I replied, putting it in a bag I was given. Then I smelled something different. Something warm. Something soft. Something... amazing. I followed the scent. There was a stand that read "French Bread". What I saw there were brown loaves of the most amazing thing ever. "Miku! Come here!" I yelled. She ran over. "What is it, Teto-chan?" she asked. "Look at this..." I whispered. "Yeah, French bread! Want me to buy some for you?" Miku asked. "Yes please!" I replied, nodding my head really fast. She pulled some yen from her pocket and handed it to the man running the stand. He handed Miku a loaf. "Here you go, Teto!" I bit into it. It was first thing I ever tasted, and boy did it satisfy me. I was savoring it, because I knew the delicious taste wouldn't last forever.

Soon we left the Negi Market. I was getting mean stares from people as we walked to out next destination, the local amusement park. "Miku-chan, why are they looking at me like that?" I asked. "I don't know, Teto!" As we waked to the park, I noticed how flimsy my body was. "This body is functional, but weak..." I noted. "I guess so." Miku replied. We arrived at the amusement park about 15 minutes later. Miku paid the admission, and we were allowed in. I looked on in wonder. There were restaurants, roller coasters, and all other kinds of fun shtuff. "Let's go get something to eat first!" Miku suggested. I agreed, and she lead us to the first restaurant. We ate a bit, and then Miku took me to my first ride, the thing that spins around and has a bunch of swings on it. She said we were lucky that we came on a day when business was slow for this park, or the line would have been really long. We paid the money to get on the ride, and ran to the swings of out choice. Miku sat next to me. After some other people getting on (not that many though), the ride started. It started out slow, then got faster and faster. We were swung around and around, and for longer than Miku said was the usual because they did that on slow business days.

After hours of fun at the amusement park, we left to go have dinner somewhere. We went to a local McDonald's. After we finished eating, Miku got a call on her... sleeve? She pressed a button and a screen appeared. "Miku-san, it's time to bring Teto back," one of the people from the place that my body said. "Okay..." she replied, "But wait. What are you going to do with her?" "Uh... _krzzzz_! Miku, you're breaking up!" he said nervously. "I can _see_ you." Miku said blandly. A beat passed. "Uh, no you can't!" And then the screen went black. Miku turned to me. "Uh, Teto, you have to go back. But I'll take you there, just to make sure you'll be alright." she explained. We walked back to the building.

When we arrived there, Miku just burst the door open without knocking or saying, "I'm coming in!" "I've brought Teto!" Miku announced. "Okay. Miku, you can leave." one of the people said. "Okay..." she said, disappointed. She left the building. I looked out the window, and saw her looking in. I smiled at her. She gave me a thumbs up. The guy that called Miku grabbed me by the arm. "You're coming with me." he said. He dragged me along. We left the building at a back entrance/exit. I saw a bonfire, and people dancing around it. Of course I thought that they would allow me to dance with them. Of course I was wrong. He threw me to the dancers. They each passed me around, one by one. Then the first guy I was thrown to threw me back ti the guy who called Miku. Then he tossed me into the fire.

Miku burst out here just to late. I was screaming, the pain was so unbearable. I tossed the negi that Miku gave me back to her. It was nicely cooked. And boy did it smell good... Never mind food right now. I am BURNING. I thought that my voice was going to run out. The back of my body was finally burned through, and the voice part of me escaped. I saw the void, and tried to go to Miku, or my body... But Miku already had a voice, and my body was burning. I slipped back into the void.


End file.
